


Backpaid

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Improper use of a Doctors clinic, M/M, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: V hasn’t forgotten what he owes to a certain Ripper Doc.





	Backpaid

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s a fic I totally forgot I wrote! So please it enjoy it while I work on my other ones.

The waiting room always made V nervous for some reason, maybe it was the lack of noise from the street, making it eerily quiet compared to the usual hustle and bustle of the streets. Having finished his can of NiCola he stood from the lavish purple chair and chucked the can into the trash, before he could return to his seat, Misty approached him and told him that the doc was ready to see him. 

A bit too quickly, V turned and headed towards the door that led to the Ripper Doc’s clinic, straightening his clothes as he went, feeling like he should make himself look presentable. Not that he cared what the doc thought, but he was excited for what he had planned and wanted to make sure he looked the part. He was wearing his signature leather jacket but underneath it, he had forgone his usual tee and instead chose to wear his treasured NiCola crop top. 

When he reached the doc’s room the latest boxing match was blaring from a screen on the counter, being watched intently by the owner of the clinic. Victor was seated in his chair of choice, a rickety old swivel stool that still managed to support the mans weight after so many years of use. 

“Vicky, good to see you again!” V said approaching the doc with his arms thrown wide in a sweeping gesture.

“What, want more tech already? Or you just miss me?”

The doctor said turning to face V, but not rising from his chair, instead leaning back letting his gaze roam over the man standing in front of him. 

“Heh, actually, if I recall, a certain Ripper Doc told me not the forget the little people. And well, seeing as how I’m running jobs for none other than Dexter DeShawn, thought I’d stop in a pay what I owe”

V talked with his hands a lot, making grand gestures to exaggerate his points. It was true though, he had come into quite the sum of EuroDollars and it was only fair that he paid his doc for his services. Although, V wasn’t planning on giving them over quite so easily, rather he thought he’d tease his dear friend/ doctor, just to see how far he’d go. 

“And maybe I just wanted to come see my favourite doc, you know I’m loyal to only you right?”

He finished with a wink and that earns him a startled cough from the doctor. Recovering quickly, Victor stood and turned the volume on the screen down and kicked his little stool to the side of the room where the patients chair was. 

Trying to regain composure he arranged a few tools on the side and took his seat again beside the patient’s chair. 

“Yeah yeah, enough sweet talk. Sit down so we can begin”

On his approach to the chair, V decides to put his plan into action. He acts up that he’s feeling the heat and shrugs the jacket off his shoulders and hangs it onto a nearby hook, making sure to exaggerate his movement as he took a seat.

Victor watched the entire display and couldn’t help but appreciate the strong body of his patient. V looked like he was carved from stone by the old master Michael Angelo, defined muscle which was needed in his line of work. Scars both old and new were scattered throughout the expanse on skin viewable by the doc and it made him want to see what else was hiding where he couldn’t see.

“Doc, y’know my eyes are up here!”

V was pointing at his face when the doc broke out of his trance. Victor felt kind of guilty for getting caught staring but V just laughed, obviously not really caring. V just laid back with his hands behind his head.

“Truth is I don’t really want any upgrades right now, I really did just come over to pay what I owe”

Victor just sat back in his chair, hands resting in his lap, he didn’t really know how to respond. He was only half joking when he told V not to forget him when he made his break into the big leagues. Did this mean V had a new Ripper Doc? Was he paying him off so that he wouldn’t feel bad about leaving him behind? 

“Hey, Earth to Vicky! Yo, you ok in there?”

V was waving a hand in front of his face, his other was on the doc’s knee supporting his weight. It seemed the doctor was thinking to much about hypotheticals and not focusing on his friend in front of him.

“Y’know, you look like you’re thinking too much, maybe I can do something to help you out?”

Just like that V moved his hand down to caress Victor through his pants. Humming to himself, V was pleased at what he was feeling underneath the fabric of the doc’s pants. He just had to unwrap his prize. Playing with the small boxing glove hanging around the doctor’s neck, he started whispering dirty words into the doctor’s ear, accompanied with the occasional biting of an earlobe.

Victor was inside his head thinking of worst case scenarios when V was suddenly fondling his dick. That was unexpected, but not un-welcomed. At this angle with V leaning down, making filthy promises into his ear, V’s top was hanging low and Victor could get a good look at his well sculpted chest and it was more than he could handle. 

He reaches up and caresses V’s chest under his top, feeling the hard muscle under smooth skin, with his other hand he took V by the nape and bought them face to face.

“Y’know, I’d say that’s just what the doctor ordered.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and I’ll post the second part soon!! 
> 
> Tumblr @ Cyberpunk-thot


End file.
